


Simple Man

by PaleRedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pie Baking, Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd, Understandably emotional Dean, Very early birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Sam has planned out a surprise that he hopes will make up for all of his mistakes during the almost-Apocalypse. </p><p>It was something that Dean never thought he would see or hear again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. I wrote this in under an hour after listening to Simple Man for about 3 hours and listening to Jensen sing it just once. I'm hyped up and it's... 2:24AM. All the love <3

It was Dean’s first birthday since the end of the end. Sam wanted it to be very special. He still felt guilty, and this was part of making up for it.

He whispered plans with Cas, Gabriel and Bobby on a daily basis. Far from the stupidest Winchester, Dean was suspicious. Ever since the beginning of January, he’d seen less and less of his boyfriend. Castiel would fly off somewhere, claiming that Heaven had a simple task for him every once in a while, or he was found talking to Sam with a guilty look on his adorable squinty face.

Dean knew that Cas wasn’t – God fobid – cheating on him with his brother. For one, he knew that Sam was straight. He’d even tried to talk to Sam about that – inward shudder – but Sam claimed to be straight. Second, he trusted Cas. More than he trusted himself. 

So he pushed aside all of his doubts even though it was still annoying to lose so much time with Cas, and began to find it a little amusing when the two looked so guilty. Gabriel always had that annoying smirk on his face and Bobby gave nothing away, though Dean was sure that he’d seen the old man pull down his hat once when he caught Dean staring at him after one of these little ‘meetings’ that didn’t include Dean.

It only slightly alarmed him when he overheard the words ‘body’ and ‘decay’ before walking to the room with the four of them. He figured they could easily be talking about one of the monster bodies buried in the back or another person’s hunt. 

 

Things continued like this until the morning of Dean’s birthday. That morning he woke up with a face full of angel chest and a bought of long-ago-needed lazy morning sex. 

When they finally came downstairs, Bobby and Sam were waiting for them at the table, a nice breakfast laid out.

“Please tell me Sam didn’t cook this.” Dean said first thing, wincing as he sat down and pretending not to notice Sam pretending not to notice. 

Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes, “No, the other dick with wings conjured it up before he left to do who the fuck knows what.” 

Dean bet they did know what. But he didn’t say anything as he instead dug into the Sam-free food. It was surprisingly good despite being conjured supposedly from molecules in the air. 

An annoying air horn from the living room presumably signaled ‘the other dick with wing’s’ arrival. Dean reluctantly got up and followed the three, though he nearly knocked himself over in surprise when big burly hands instantly covered his eyes and he flailed a little bit embarrassingly. 

“You can’t look yet Dean.” Sam tutted, though it sounded like the words were choked out of him. Dean would have been alarmed if he didn't recognize Sam’s emotional chick-flick noises. Dean rolled his eyes, even though no one would see it. Drama queens. 

They stopped where Dean guessed the living room was according to the directions he’d been turned in. He waited patiently – impatiently – for the sasquatch to remove his paws. 

“Okay Dean, I want you to listen before you see your present. It’s from all of us.” Sam said, though Dean heard a Gabriel-like scoff, “okay, _mostly_ from Gabriel and Cas. But still. It’s from all of us.”

There was silence for several minutes. Dean opened his mouth, about to complain, when the most heavenly voice filled the space around him. 

_“Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day_

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You'll find an angel and you'll find love_

_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

Dean’s mouth snapped shut. Then open. Then shut again. He choked on the air, feeling like there were actual hands strangling him. Sam removed his hands but Dean didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t. There was no way that this was real at all. They must have taken this voice from his earliest memories. 

“Open your eyes, son.” Bobby barked impatiently, but his voice was also choked up. Dean felt Cas’ warm hand on his back as he struggled to obey Bobby’s command. 

As soon as he looked up, tears filled his eyes so quickly it felt like he’d only seen her for a split second. He hated getting so emotional. But what else could he do? That was his Mom standing there. Looking at him. Looking at him with that loving look he missed since he was so young. Way before John stopped giving him that look. 

Dean wiped the tears off his face hastily. He didn't look away from his mother for even the _second_ it would take him to see if Gabriel was doing his annoying smirk still. 

“Is that really… you... mom?” He cursed himself inwardly for his doubts. But it was just so unbelievable. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me.” She smiled warmly and finally came towards him. Dean stood shock still, unable to move as she came closer until her matching eyes stared closely into his own. “I missed you so much angel. I’m so proud of you.” She whispered, lifting her arms and pulling him strongly into a one-sided hug. 

Dean blinked away more tears as he finally lifted his arms to hold his mom – _his mom_ – and could barely restrain himself from sobbing into her shoulder. He could see from over her it that Gabriel and Bobby had left the room, but Castiel and Sam hovered on the side. He remembered his mom’s edit to the lyrics and almost blushed. She knew about him and Cas?! Would his dad know?

“What’re- What’re you doing here?” He stuttered after they finally pulled back, but he was reluctant to let her go and instead hung onto her wrists, afraid she would disappear from his life again in the next heartbeat.

“Well, your angel came to see me and gave me the choice to come back now that everything is over. I came here for you. For Sam, too. It’s not right that you both got to spend so little time with your mother, and I with you.” She explained softly, “and don’t you worry, John isn't coming back. I dealt with him.” She added on the last part with steel in her green eyes that Dean would be afraid of if he hadn’t recognized them as the same ones that looked back at him in the mirror every morning.

Sam was covering his mouth in the background, obviously not wanting to interrupt. But Dean felt horrible already for taking all of their mom’s attention. He wanted Sam to know their mom. He’d wanted it since he was four years old, more than anything else. 

As if she could sense his turmoil, Mary shook her head and continued smiling at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to Sam, but today is _your_ day.”

Sam nodded eagerly. Cas had a wide gummy smile on his face that Dean just wanted to kiss off. “Are you here to stay?” He asked quietly, afraid of the answer, and yet hopeful all at once. 

“I’m here to stay.” Mary confirmed. “That’s, if you don’t mind.”

“Do I mind?” Dean choked, “of course I don’t mind, Mom!” 

“Good.” She smiled again, “now what do you say we bake some birthday pies?”

“I love you Mom.” Dean blurted out all at once, embarrassingly. He had wanted to say it for so long now that it had just come out at the first opportunity. He had been resigned that the only time he’d be able to say it to her face was when he was dead himself. 

“I love you too baby. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys understand why I didn't put her name in the tags, though it might have been obvious from the start.
> 
> So what do you think? Was Dean too unlike himself? Or do you think this reaction is understandable for seeing her again?


End file.
